Patching asphaltic concrete surfaces has presented significant problems, particularly because of the seasonal unavailability of suitable patching compositions. A preferred patching composition for asphaltic concrete surfaces is a "hot-mix" comprising a heated asphalt-aggregate composition, normally at a temperature above about 200.degree. F. Such a composition, because of the hot asphalt consistency, is semi-fluid, and easy to handle in filling a pot-hole or other cavity in the asphaltic concrete surface, and thereafter is readily worked, smoothed and compacted, to be compatible with the existing surface composition. A disadvantage of the "hot-mix" is that it is not generally available in the winter from hot-mix plants, and even when available, becomes significantly cooled as it is transported from the plant to the job site. Thus, a user must normally order a much greater amount of asphalt-aggregate patching composition than is actually required to accomplish the job, because the composition will cool and the exterior composition becoming hard and crusted by the time it arrives at the site at which it is to be used. Even then, the user must break away the hard outer crust composition, and recover the hotter, softer, and more readily workable and usable interior composition for filling the cavity. Usually the hard, cool remainder of the composition is discarded. Obviously, such a practice is wasteful, and economically undesirable.
As an alternative to the preferred hot-mix patching composition, and because that material is generally unavailable during cold weather or in the winter, patching is often accomplished utilizing an asphalt emulsion or cut-back material. Although such a composition remains somewhat semi-fluid and is workable at colder temperatures than the hot-mix material, it is not as compatible with the existing asphaltic concrete surfaces, generally has a poorer longevity, and thus must be replaced more frequently.